Insane
by You'll Hear Me
Summary: The torturing of Alice and Frank Longbottom.


**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

The street was dark as they marched, a silent parade of fury. Their Master was gone; What else would they do than find him?

Blasting the door from its hinges, they stalked, up the stairs, down the hall, smashing things as they went. It did not matter-Even if they were arrested; their Master would set them free.

He stood in a bedroom, wand out, ready to defend himself. He was glaring. "I don't know where he is, I don't know what happened, _LEAVE NOW._"

"Big boy wants to play," She cackled. "I'm sure we can have great fun."

Her grin was pure malic, fury in her eyes.

"Tells us where he is," He hissed. "Tell us! _Crucio!_"

His screams echoed throughout the room, wand rolling under the bed. The villains paid it no mind, their only thought was of their Master.

"Tell us, pretty boy," Bellatrix smiled, leaning over him, a blood hungry tint to her eye. "You paraded yourself around those castle walls, your little bint-"

"_Don't call her that!_" He screamed, using his energy to throw a punch into her stomach, but before he could he was thrown into the wall.

"You'll pay for that," Bellatrix hissed. "_Crucio!_"

He screamed, eyes rolling back in his head. The Death Eaters took the curse off him, only to start it again.

Alice heard the screams from the garden and went running, setting her son in the fire and sending him to Augusta's, with a scrawled note not to send him back, to keep him safe. She ran up the stairs, ready to disarm, but no, they got her early.

"Lookie here," Rodophlus whispered. "Fresh meat."

"Better tell us where he is, pretty boy," Bellatrix whispered. "Or she'll suffer."

"I told you, I don't know, please, I don't know!" Frank yelled desperately, struggling against the hands holding his arms behind his back.

"Pity," But the way she said it clearly showed she didn't think it was a pity at all. Alice fell to the floor, her mouth open in a silent scream, mind whirling as the pain blossomed. She fell backwards, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"No!" Frank screamed, struggling worse. "No-No-I told you-We don't know anything! Please, please, I'm begging you, _STOP!_"

They did, only to give a very shaken Alice the same threat, and then set Frank under the same curse, with both their screams echoing.

"_We don't know anything! Stop! Please! Stop! Stop, stop, stop!_" She screamed, trembling as Frank twitched and rolled on the floor. "_STOP! I TOLD YOU-I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING-STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!_"

"Tell us now," Bellatrix hissed, slitting Franks' cheek. Blood poured from the wound. Alice cried harder. "Tell us now, you worthless blood traitor!

"If anyone's a blood traitor, it's you!" Alice spat in Bellatrix's face, anger building.

"_CRUCIO!_" Bellatrix screamed, "_Crucio! Crucio!_"

Alice did scream this time, screams vibrating. She choked on her own spit, strangled sounds coming from her. Bellatrix laughed gleefully.

"Hurry up, pretty boy," She said. "Missus is losing her mind here."

Frank stared at Alice in silent horror. "I don't know anything! Please, stop! _I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE POTTERS THAT WELL!_"

"But you know what happened," Lestrange growled. "Tell us!"

"Ok-Alright-I will," Frank's voice was desperate. "Just-Please, stop."

"We'll stop when you talk," He growled again.

"Alright!" Frank closed his to try and block his wife's screams. "All I know is that the Potter's had a Fidelius Charm on their house, and Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper-"

"LIES! Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper!" Lestrange screamed, and before Frank had time to say that he didn't know, _insist _it was Black, he was set under the curse, rolling on the floor alongside his wife.

Their memories were stripped from them. Alice suddenly couldn't remember her son's birth, or that she'd been pregnant. She couldn't remember her wedding to Frank, the day they first kissed, the day she'd agreed to the date in fourth year, her first Hogsmead trip, her first time on the Hogwarts express. Did she have a ninth birth day? How old was she now? Surely not six. Who was the screaming made beside her? What hurt so mind blowingly bad? Who was the pretty woman laughing? Was she the one hurting Alice?

Frank wondered who this 'Alice' was, and if she was the one screaming beside him. Was she? He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't, because he couldn't move on his own. Had he learned to walk yet? He wanted to tell his Mum about the bad people hurting him and the girl beside him. Who was he? Where was he? What was happening? How old was he? He felt young, but his body was whole. What did that mean? Frank closed his eyes as the pain subsided, and he could hear laughing in the distance. He was very tired, so he decided it was time for a nap. Alice came to the same conclusion beside him.

Hours later, he was awoken by an old woman yelling in his face, crying. Frank couldn't speak, he frowned. The woman burst into more tears.

"Albus, what has happened?" She asked the old man in the doorway.

"They are insane, Augusta," 'Albus' said gravely. "They have the mind of a newborn, no memories of who they are or who we are. They know nothing."

'Augusta' cried harder, and Frank went back to sleep.

He woke up later, a blinding light in his eyes. He didn't know where he was, but that was ok, because the pretty woman was lying on the bed beside him, gazing around in wonder. There was a boy babbling on his bed, and though Frank knew not what he was saying, he liked the child, and wished he knew who he was.

Frank didn't know that he wouldn't see beyond this room ever, or that the boy on the bed was his son, or that the pretty lady was his wife, and that she had the same wonder he did. He didn't know anything.

Because he and the pretty lady were insane.

* * *

_**A/N: So, there's that. How was it? I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't really know where it came from. It was just...There.**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Ok, byee!**_

_**-Mattie xx**_


End file.
